Once Upon A One Night Stand
by Dark02Lady
Summary: This is a fic where Haruka is a man. Michiru and her boyfriend since three years broke up, her world is upside down. Haruka Tenou is the son of a multinational owner, he has everything, he just didn’t have an important thing: the freedom. They meet each other into a party. Their relationship is hate and love, but there may be more than just a one night stand between them. Read it!
1. chapter 1

**I don't own SM characters, just the plot of this Fiction plus some characters I made up for this.**

 **Ok, first of all I want to tell you that in this Fic Haruka's a man. I don't know if you'll like it, but thinking about the story I preferred making this choice. It's not that I don't like Haruka as a woman, I love Haruka as a woman, I just wanted to write something new :3. The characters are completely AU and OOC.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Awakening**

POV Michiru

What happens when your boyfriend breaks up with you after 3 years and you go to a party with your friends, get drunk as soon as you get in, throwing away your virginity to the first handsome man you meet?

Well this is what happened to me tonight.

I can't remember a lot about that; just that we were dancing, well, in a rather sexy way, then we decided to, Uhm, deepen our meeting in a privately place, at this point in my mind all went blank, as if I deleted everything about was I was doing, leaving the whole control to my emotions. Thing that, I never do.

I open my eyes, but woah, they feel so heavy.

As soon as I focus the place where I am, I understand that I'm still into the bed, a thin blanket covering my evidently naked body.

I felt a sound next to me, almost like a snore and I suddenly stand up, it was just a matter of a second, then I fall back on the bed, my head spinning. I fell on the bed, well, maybe not on the bed, my hands soon find a well toned chest to rest, and my knee found a soft spot between the legs of someone.

'Someone?!'

"But this is- omg, this is..."

"Yes, that's it. Now, princess if you do not mind..." it came right into my ear the sleepy, amused reply of my, well, my bed shareholder.

I immediately turned to face him and as soon as his gaze found mine, I am crossed by shiver of thrills on my back, then in my lower part of the body.

I see how his gaze crossed my whole body, from head to toe, and again from toe to head, he seemed satisfied.

I was frozen. I couldn't stand at that gaze. Oh my, that emerald gaze, I could not help being overwhelmed by him.

"I guess that tonight we had a very pleasant time." He said standing up, looking at me, still with his deepening look, not bothering to cover himself.

I came back from my train of thought trying to cover myself. I don't know why, but I still felt a bit embarrassed.

He laughed. "After tonight's happenings I think you should be a little" He was coming closer, my cheeks burning "more" I can feel his wonderful warm breath on my face, amazing, "you know," his hand caresses my hair, then it rests on my face, right now he smiles, "gotcha" he murmurs before slapping my butt, laughing.

I was furious. "You know, Prince Charming, you are a real boor!" I say red in my cheeks for the angering. "What a asshole!"

"Come on princess come here, I'm sorry." He kept laughing.

"Fuck off!" I said while dressing myself, operation very difficult since he was still looking at me and my body, but most of all because I was very upset.

"Whatever, I have to go." I said in a cool voice, his gaze was too penetrating.

"Come on, missy you can't say you didn't like it."

"I've seen better and bigger."

"Wasn't it you first time, was it?" He half smiles half laughs.

"Omg, I hope to never see your face again." He got me.

"I instead hope to see soon your beautiful bu-"

"Got to the hell!" I said while blushing.

I was literally fuming. I can stand talking to him no more.

As soon as I get out the place I just want to go home, then take a long bath, trying to hide the marks all over my body.

'Damn this man!' I think.

And like that ends your day: trying to get rid of those marks and to clean yourself, because tomorrow you have a meeting for a job.

'Life couldn't be better.'

"And this is just me, Michiru Kaiou." She murmured.

 **Notes: Ok, this is just the begin. This is an humor fic, and the fight between this mysterious man and Michiru isn't over just like that. Let me know if it's worth it continuing this story. I won't accept offensive comments, I can accept criticisms.**

 **What do you think, then?**

 **P.S. Thanks to any of you who informed me about the gr. errors. I am not English but I'll try keeping more attention to the verbs. I'm sorry for the disorder. And the next chapters will be longer of course, that was just an intro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **It's you... again**

I think I'm going to become crazy.

Ok.

No, it's not ok.

I'm not supposed to keep thinking about that... that person. I'm not going to see him again, am I?

Well, maybe I could... No!

What a situation! I can't believe I'm still thinking at that face, those deep eyes, his... God!

Ok, right now I really need to concentrate on the meeting, yes, so I can keep my mind busy. I put the paper sheets I prepared for the meeting in front of me to revise all I'll have to expose. I stare at them, yes, I guess I need to read them, but I can't do it without thinking at, No! Don't!

The sound of the doorbell saved me from throwing away those sheets. I stood up from my chair to go checking whoever came visiting me. My face changes feature from a serious one into a smiling one. My friend Akane was here.

"Hello Michi!" She told me while hugging me.

"Hi Akane! What a surprise!" I said, I really was surprised.

"Yess Michi, I just came to Tokyo from Berlin, I got a vacation time and decided to come visiting my best friend!" I could tell she is sincere from her bright smile.

"I'm very happy too. Please, come in!" I told her after dissolving the hug while leading both towards the couch, then an idea came into my mind.

"Akane, you know, I know it has been a long time, but how are things with Josh?" I asked hoping she has gotten over that guy.

"You know Michi, when I like a lot a guy, it's difficult for me to forget him, especially if he has been my boyfriend." She said lowering her gaze.

"I know Akane, I know." Then I looked straight into her eyes. "But I also know that if you keep thinking about how he was sweet, caring, strong and a good lover, well it'll be impossible to find another guy as good as him."

"Mm..."

"I think you have had your mind busy enough in thinking about him, it's time to change and get to know new people."

"You are telling me I should be faster in forgetting him?"

"Well" I said, 'it's not that I can be a good example to follow, for me it was enough a pair of hours added to alcohol to make me forget temporarily about Luke, and then to throw me into _his_ strong, warm arms... Do not think about him'

"No!" I couldn't help shouting and without realising I hit my friend's heavy bag, which fell right on my foot.

"I never get one good!" I said in a painful way.

"Michi, are you ok?" My friend said within a dumbfounded face.

'I couldn't be better. Think about that: break up with my boyfriend, one night stand, marks on myself, I can't forget that boor, work meeting, that boor again, omg.'

 _Ok Michiru, focus. You are spacing out._

"Michi, I'm really worried right now, what's up?" She was really worried.

"It's nothing, Akane. It's just that I'm a bit stressed, you know, tomorrow I have a work meeting." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, I understand. What kind of job?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Mm, I just found a free place for the role of the assistant to an important business man, but his name isn't mentioned in the email they sent me."

"Sounds interesting."

I just nodded bringing her some coffee to drink plus cookies.

"Yes it is, I need to keep my mind busy and away from thinking about... _that guy-NO!-_ uhm, Mike, and working is an excellent way to do it. Plus the payment is good." I added smiling.

"I see." She looks at the clock, "I'm sorry Michi, I didn't realise it was that late, guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll send you my new address." She said waving goodbye and hurrying out of the apartment.

I wondered around myself.

"I really need to concentrate right now" I said looking in a bored way my notes.

x

 _Some hours before..._

 _POV Haruka_

I guess I need a shower before coming home, or I'll end up by sleeping on the streets. I ended up at my friend house, yes, that's better, there I can have a shower and maybe some new clothes, I don't think I can use those again.

I can't help smiling while remembering last night behaviour of that girl, yes, a very pleasant time, I wasn't just flirting. Who knows what's her name, I didn't even managed to ask her the evening we met. You know, how would you behave if a rather gorgeous woman sat on you on a party kissing you as if I were her boyfriend. Well it was pretty exhilarating, since she could barely talk, she was evidently drunk, but hey, I can be a geat amateur.

I smirk seeing those purple marks on my chest. Yes, that girl indeed bites quite well. I laugh remembering how she, without realising it because of her rush trying to dress herself, put into her bag my boxers thinking it was a piece of her clothing. 'Well she'll be very grateful for my gift. I'd like to see her face when she finds out.'

Whatever. That's a pity I won't see her again, it'd have been funny teasing her.

I come back into reality and as soon as my car switches on I speed up towards Mike's house, because, hey I need new underwear!

x

 _8:30am_

 _POV Michiru_

Ok. It's all ok. Just keep calm Michiru. All you have to do is to get into the bus heading towards the corporation. Yes simple.

The bus unfortunately is 10 minutes late, I really need to buy a car. Definitely. As my thoughts kept my mind busy, I realise I have arrived.

I get off the bus and turning on my left I can see a huge building. It's really huge. And I'm going to work there, maybe life isn't that bad. The building has to have at least six or seven floors, and thousands of employers.

I shake my head hurrying inside the building. The inside is as huge as I imagined it, even more.

"Excuse-me miss are you Michiru Kaiou?" A middle aged women asked me.

"Yes it's me. I'm here to-"

"Yes, we already know, come on, follow me, Mr. Tenou is waiting for you Miss."

I just nod then I start following her. I take my time to have a look around myself, it's a nice place, full of busy people: who is on the PC, who hurries from office to office, who prints papers...

"Ok, right now I'll introduce you." She interrupts my train of thought.

Again I just nod, I'm a bit nervous.

 _Knock, knock._

"Excuse-me sir, the girl for the job is there."

"Well then, let her come in." A deep male voice said.

Then the woman opens the door letting me come in.

"Good Miranda, you may go."

"Right sir." She said and then she followed the man's order.

"Well then you are Michiru Kaiou."

"Yes sir, a pleasure."

"Please, take a sit Miss." I follow his order lifting up my gaze.

Then it hit me.

I can feel his penetrating gaze on me, it's the same sensation, my skin is burning.

I lift my gaze on the older man's back and...

I am paralysed.

It's him. Yes. Him.

I feel my cheeks burning. No, no not right now. I see him smirking. Omg that smirk, that smirk, how much I hate it, I hate its power on me.

"Oh, sure." The man said turning back "this is my son Haruka Tenou, I hope his presence isn't bothering you, Miss Kaiou."

"O-of course not, sir."

'I really never get one good! My hell just started!'

 **Notes: Hello! I tried to make a longer chapter, of course I hope you like it, I'll try updating week per week. Do not forget leaving a comment for any doubt. Bye!**

 **P.S. I am really pleased by your kindness for me, hope I won't disappoint you. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **Doubts**

 _POV Michiru_

I can do it. I just have to. This job is too important for me, for myself, to feel finally free. Since I was a child I've always felt like that I was like a burden to my family.

I mean, not just because I have money I don't need to work, isn't it? I'm not spoiled. Maybe I have been, but it's a past chapter of my life, which treats about a kind of life, a period that isn't going to come back, where the world around me seems so perfect. Yeah seems. In my actual world nothing is as perfect as it seems, and my parents way of treating me like a doll, untouchable, shows it perfectly.

Never again to be treated like a spoiled stupid rich girl, never again being underestimated by other people just because of my money. Better to live without them. All I need to do is to show them. I can reach an high position just with my hard work. No problem in doing it, nobody is going to hold me back. Yeah, nobody but _him._ Michiru, you don't have to feel attracted in any way by him, your bond with him is a matter of a one night stand, nothing less nothing more. So easy, yet so difficult. How pathetic. And right now, the guy from the party is nothing less than the son of your actual boss, nevertheless. I feel my cheeks burning as I remember what happened after Mr Tenou introduced his _very_ nice son. I sigh as I allow my mind to travel back to the memory.

I was sitting across Mr Tenou, my handbag on my lap, playing nervously with my hair. My face didn't show any emotion, though I was literally about to explode, and _his_ arrogant grin wasn't helping me at all. I allow my hand to travel across my hair, in an attempt to calm down, attempt which miserably failed. I allowed my gaze to run through the room: it was a large space, there weren't many colours, showing the evident seriousness and impersonality of the Mr Tenou. Still, the place was one the most luxurious in Tokyo.

I lifted my gaze back to Mr Tenou waiting for his questions. His face showed no emotions, his green eyes seemed so cool, and his blond hair was adorned with some gray streaks, he seemed to be a man in his early fifties. His serious expression made me think that if he smiled often he would have had a better shape. His son instead was the opposite, he showed uncaring his evident amusement, putting a hand down his chin. I still didn't understand why his son was there. I was about to ask when someone interrupted me.

So, Miss, why don't you show me your presentation?- He paused -then we can go on with questions, ne?- His voice was cold. Almost intimidating.

Of course sir.- I looked at him nervously. My eyes once again met Haruka's, and I felt lost.

A voice raised me from my thoughts, and I looked back at the person looking at me. -then Miss, what are you thinking about?- he was looking at me skeptic, his hands crossed over the desk.

I was just thinking about your s...- _OMG! I really was about to say that, that I was thinking of his son?!_

About my what, Miss?- the man right now was quite curious.

Oh, no, just your... Uhm... significant job for this building and all the employees working in there.- I concluded in a nervous smile, hope they didn't notice. Good...this was gaffe 1.

I see.- he just said. -thanks.-

I allowed my gaze to travel back to a side of the room where could be seen some wonderful pictures about the Tenou family, probably, and some friends, even though the most of them were occupied by Mr Tenou face. It's a pity I couldn't see any pictures of Haruka. Wait, was it disappointment? Nonono, that isn't happening to me. No. I shook my head in a attempt to concentrate about what Mr Tenou is saying.

I laid my gaze on one picture of two men, shot during a race, probably a car race, and there were two men, looking at the finish line, they seemed very happy. It's a beautiful picture, and in this picture, Mr Tenou was evidently smiling. She understood from this smile Haruka was the physical copy of his father, yet emotionally he must had to be like his mother.

Anything you like, Miss Kaiou?- Mr Tenou asked.

Well, I actually was looking at some pictures of yours. They are very interesting.- I said still looking at the picture of the two men. I was not lying I really liked it.

I see. You like taking pictures?- Mr Kaiou was intrigued by this girl.

Yes. I was 5, when I first took a picture, and I love doing it since that moment.- Well when someone talks about photography, I could speak for hours. But that time I understood when I needed to stop.

Mm-mm.- a pause -which picture do you like the most?-

I like this one. The sunlight plus the good choice of the machine to take the photograph is what makes those two figures look amazing. I guess this one is you Mr Tenou?- I asked then. I wished I'd never asked it, but I could swear Mr Tenou's face became like a stone. I didn't know if to be astonished or scared. I just stayed like that, looking at him skeptic.

A laughter got my attention. And precisely it's his laugh.

Oh don't worry sweetie, no need to worry.- Haruka laughed again. -it's just the man which made him make the worst fool of the century.- ok and this was gaffe number 2.

By the way, god, his smile really wanted to kill me.

Haruka Stop it, you are supposed just to sit there and be quiet. Try learning something new instead of behave like a teenager.- He scolded his son. Indeed, he sounded a hard father to stand at.

Haruka just lifted up his hands sitting down on his chair, his chin resting on his hand. He looked extremely cute. Cute? Oh gosh it'll be kinda hard be concentrated with him around me. _I guess I need to find a new boyfriend._ I thought.

So, Miss Kaiou, may we go on with your presentation?-

Ok, here we go with the worst fool I've ever made, the gaffe number 3.

Sure thing. Just a minute.- I said while handing my handbag. I easily can see the white paper sheets from my presentation, but hey, here there is a...

Miss, I may inform you I have an appointment in 30 minutes.- an attempt to tell me I had to hurry up.

Oh yes, here it is.- I said while pulling out the sheets which seemed to be held back by something I couldn't see. I push stronger my paper sheets outside. And then it happened. It really happened. My gaffe number 3.

As I was handing my written presentation to Mr Tenou, I didn't notice that something coming with the sheets as well. I couldn't help but panicking when I saw the astonished face of Tenou and _his damn_ laughter become loud enough to hit me. I stayed like that, my hand in midair, and my eyes refusing to look down on my hand to see what's going on, and why they were so astonished.

And his laughter didn't help at all.

You know, Michiru, right?- Haruka spoke to me trying to stop laughing -I guess that your introduction does not include a nice pair or boxer, does it?- He asked in a smirk. -Although I really like those ones, your amateur has to have a great sense of syle.- again, how arrogant!

Haruka!- the middle aged man scolded his son. -stop that!- he paused -and you, Miss Kaiou, just leave the paper sheets there, I'll revise them tonight.- He looked straight into my eyes, blushing lightly. -I hoped not to find anything else in this bag.- Mr Tenou concluded showing my presentation in his hand.

I turn to look straight into Haruka's eyes and I have no doubt. As I did it past memories fill my head, and I have no doubt that this is his boxer, the same boxer he wore that night. If I got hired, I'd surely have big problems with this man.

I quickly shook my hand with both the men, hurring outside where I knew my car was.

And right now, here I am, in my dear home, trying to rest.

This has been a long day, it has to end up with a large amount of sleep, including a consistent amount of dreams. Probably about Haruka. Just probably.

x

 _POV Haruka_

I don't care Haruka! You shouldn't behave like that with new possibly employees.- my father started. -Besides that poor girl was so embarrassed, you have never behaved like that.- how heavy this man was.

Just slow down, man. You yourself said she is talented, and she could be a great employee, I was just teasing.- I defended myself. -she was so tensed, and let me tell you that your were not helping.-

I watch as my father reaches for a glass of bourbon, in an attempt to calm down.

Haruka, this is not about what happened now or not, the matter is that you have to grow up my son... you are about to get married, you can't play with women like that.- he continued sitting on his chair.

Dad, you know what I think about this wedding.- I know where this is going to lead me, to another discussion, but I can't help it.

Haruka, she is a good woman, you'll learn how to love her.- my father runs a hand through his straight hair. -it always works.-

Oh yeah, look at you and mum, it's clear marriages without love, ALIAS arranged marriages always work.- I can't hold it back anymore, I run nervously a hand from my head to my neck. -at the first opportunity she ran away with your best friend.- Ok, I shouldn't have told this probably.

Don't you dare.- I stay still waiting for the slap straight into my face, not moving a muscle. Due to my father strength the slap wasn't really like a feather, still what hurts me the most is his coolness and carelessness towards my feelings. I just look at him, I take my bike keys and run away from the building. I slam the door as I walk out pretty fast.

It's always like that. My conversations with my father. He doesn't understand me, if he did, he would have seen I don't love Tamra. At all. She is just sex for me, nothing else. Still, here I am, pathetic more than ever, engaged to that woman. _What can I do?_ And then, a glimpse of aqua in my mind, here we go... that Michiru Kaiou here, probably working with me, since her quite unusual sense for the photography, evinced by her effect knowledge about the mix between dark and light, and the right position and presence of shadows, would have led her to a good position in there. Michiru indeed was the right person to occupy the place. _Yeah_ , _though that would have been easier if she had not been a gorgeous, captivating and a perfect score for my teasing. Still, mine is just a joke, It's just that she is too easy to get upset and she makes those cute facial expressions that make me crazy._

I wonder why when I think about her, I sudden feel calmer. This is strange.

I was so deep down my thoughts I didn't notice the person I was coming across. To my surprise it was Michiru, again. I can see her troubled, confused and blushed face as she tried to apologise for the accident. A mix of emotions, Michiru is really something. Or she is just doing it to gain a better position at work. Tray to behave like the cute girl. Probably. Yeah, women always do that, they're all the same. I shake my head, then I lifted easily Michiru up from the floor. I notice she is light, her skin so soft and delicated. _What are you thinking about, damn it! You are supposed to be engaged. Yeah._

I'm so sorry Mr Tenou, I didn't notice you.-

I look straight into her sapphires, and get lost in those. Still, I can't stay there anymore. I need to have a ride, to clear my mind, I can't talk to her. -I guess since we already knew each other, it would be better for you to call me Haruka.- I say trying to be cooler than possible. -by the way, you should be more careful where you put your feet.- I say as I walk away.

 _POV narrator_

Michiru was left stoned and pretty confused. She did not claim Haruka to stop his walk and to talk cheerfully to her, still... she was like... disappointed? _Me?_ She thought. _Why did he act so cool with me? It has no sense. Why the hell did he act so flirty with me back there, then now... I'm confused. Anyway, I'm not supposed to care about him._

She collected her things and exited the building. In her mind the flirty Haruka, the only side of Haruka she knew, was slowly being replaced by an Haruka almost like disappointed, troubled, at least this was what was evinced by his face, and not because of the clash, but something he's been keeping inside himself for a long time. Maybe this also was Haruka, and from now on, she was indeed interested in learning every part of him, leaving back all the feelings for him. _Time to grow up._

 _In another side of the building._

Hideyoshi Tenou has been a respectable man: full of himself and his capabilities, very sly, cunning and mysterious. His best capability was to be the leader, not just of his company, but of most of the economically trades he led himself. About Hideyoshi Tenou you could tell anything you want, any compliment, but the role of the best father wasn't certainly his. A life lived just for himself and his work, he was a man who didn't show his love, neither his own wife, who, in an act of rebellion, and probably selfishness, left him after 4 years of marriage, and his only son, Haruka. A 1 year old Haruka, the emblem of the Tenou, whom was very similar to his dad.

Kira Tenou, or Kira Kobayashi after the divorce, at the age of 25 years was married to Hideyoshi, a caring and good looking man of 30 years. Kira had always thought about Hideyoshi as a man who was very fascinating, the kind of person who does not go unnoticed at all. His good manners and way of treating her like a princess attracted her the most, and she decided against her parents wishes, to marry him. Her parents weren't a lot into their daughter choice, yes, the marriage with a Tenou was a very proficient one, since the Tenous were the owners of a lot of money, but they wanted their daughter's happiness first of all, and with a man as cool and calculator like Hideyoshi, they were sure Kira wasn't going to be happy. Though they were forced into that decision by Hideyoshi's parents. Kira, a woman who likes to be free and is full of joy, and rebel as well, she wasn't exactly like Tenou. The marriage was very fast, and they lived three years of marriage full of happiness and love, and passion too. Then on the 27th of January their first son was born, his name had to be Haruka, according to Hideyoshi wishes, since this was his father's name.

Kira was happy to have a son, Haruka was her everything besides Hideyoshi, and her bond to Tenou. She loved Hideyoshi, and this love was returned, she was sure about that. Yet, after 5years she was tired of being always in second place for her husband. And she was disappointed he didn't show love to their son either. She had always thought that maybe a child would have changed him, but evidently she was wrong.

Then, during her lonely nights the place Hideyoshi occupied in her heart was replaced by Kojiro, her husband's best friend. This was bad, she knew it, but necessary. She was shown by Kojiro everyday his love for her, from a simple caress to a kiss. Maybe Kira Kobayashi wrong everything in her life, but she knew she could finally do the right thing. Choose her happiness. And what is it a compromise when is there love in the middle? Her choice was simple yet so difficult. She wanted to take her little son with her, still she knew that Hideyoshi would have done the impossible to have him back, a son, a future man was what he needed to get on with the company. An heir, an object, this was her son. Maybe Hideyoshi didn't show it, but she knew he would have cared for instruction, health and security for their son. She knew Haruka would have been fine. She left like that, in a cold rainy night, a last kiss on the forehead, a last glance at the green of his son eyes, knowing her Haruka was going to become a wonderful man.

Hideyoshi wondered more than once why his wife did it to him, but none of the reasons he thought were enough to justify this act. He really loved his wife, where did he fail?

A call diverted his gaze from the nothingness.

Tenou.- He said.

Long time no see Hideyoshi.-

What do you want, I don't have time for your games.- he answered irritated.

Straight to the point, I see you left your manners at home.- a smirk was heard from the other side of the phone.

Since you called, it has to be something important, go on.- he said ignoring his sentence.

Ok, get it.- a pause. -I've been told you have been receiving a person today, for a job. What was her name?- the person said doubtful.

I can't remember all the people I met today.-

Kaiou, Michiru Kaiou, this was her name.- Hideyoshi was left dumbfounded. -Kaiou, does it remind you anything?-

It hit him. -Yeah, is it really her?-

Seems like she is the niece.-

She saw the photograph today and didn't say a thing, possible she didn't recognise him?- Tenou was unsure of his suppositions.

She probably has never met him, surely her parents didn't even mention his existence. Besides he still is nowhere to be found.-

Then, what should I do? I can't allow her to stay there, she's too dangerous, what if Haruka is told about that?- Hideyoshi was worried. -no, I can't risk.-

Instead you should keep her, to study her, if she knows it, sooner or later she will come out.- the voice said. -and we'll be ready to shut her up.-

I guess your right, too suspicious.- He runs a hand through his hair. -I'll do as you say.-

Yes, you just think about organising this marriage.-

I'm working on it.-

Yes, and one thing, control better where your son wondering ends up. Mostly on the female population.-

My son what?- Hideyoshi asked, instead the call is cut, leaving him confused. Then he stands up, exiting the door, heading home.

 **Author's notes: I guess I surprised you for the length of the chap, I'll try doing them long as this one, though you'll have to wait a bit more. I decided to add to the humor side of the story a dark side too, I love it. Let me know if you like it or not. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ehilà! Is there anyone still following this? After more than a year I'm posting the chapter 4, I made a kind of re-editing of chaps 1to3, checking any mistake, which were mostly about grammar. I can finally say I got a rid of my grammar by writing a lot in other platforms, and now I feel more confident. Thanks to all of you for reporting mistakes.**

 **I decided to use the past in the dialogues and the present in the thoughts of Haruka and Michiru, because it's what they think in the moment, even though there is a remembrance. So be careful, it's wanted from me this alternation past-present. Of course keep reporting any mistakes, we are humans and we all make them.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Between past and future**

 _POV Michiru_

I am twirling around a photograph. It's supposed to be a great satisfaction for me, since I shot it, back in high school, nevertheless it just brings me feelings of heaviness, melancholy and worst of all loneliness. I can't believe it's all over, the happiness once I believed would be forever, now is nothing more than a piece of paper, with no meaning more than a remembrance. I don't even know why I'm holding it.

-I think you should go out.- Akane is here, sitting on the floor at my bed's feet, she stood silent with me for an amount of time I didn't even realise passing by, until she spoke, of course.

The situation was kind of...

 _Ironic._

Not more than two weeks ago I told her the same thing, about her ex-boyfriend, now, I am in the same situation. I can't find consolation. I am at the phase 4. You know, the phases post-trauma, because yes, mine really is. Put yourself in my underwear, 3years of relationship started from the last year of college full of promises, of fantasies, then-bum, you fall from the clouds on the cool ground, and find out nothing goes as you want. Maybe it was meant to end, or maybe we could have lasted a bit more, at least we could have split up more like... a couple who shared so much together, not in such a bad way. Anyway my always-with-me-And-supportive luck made its best this time.

-In the end, you paid him back. Karma is a bitch.- Akane keeps talking, more like a monologue rather a dialogue, but anyway, she is here for that, support, we don't need many words to understand each other.

Besides, I literally paid him back. I cheated on him, well, technically I cheated on his cheating on me. You know, he cheated on me with nonetheless his best friend not-to-mention one of my most loyal friends. At least she _was._

I cheated on his cheating, yes, though telling like that does not make me feel a better person, no, I feel like a creap struggling to get an excuse to justify my cheating. _And what a cheat._ I am not that much experienced about, you know, a good fuck, but he was so good. When I saw him at the dance party my vision started to blur, I drank too much, I was trying to gain balance, I fell on him, and then... he was so h- _creap!_

 _Shout it, Michiru. Do not hyperventilate._

-Hey Michi, are you listening?-

-Yes, just a bit dizzy.-

-Mm, it seems more like you were having _hot_ dreams of someone, do you?- I realise I am blushing.

-Ow, but I just... mm, I Miss Mike.- I pout, I didn't tell her about Haruka, and I'm not into that idea, if she knew she would have probably asked a lot of questions, and in the particulars, too. And I am too embarrassed to do so. I feel even worse now I mentioned Mike again.

-Didn't you tell me you never did _anything_ with Mike, ne?-

 _Shit. -_ uhm, no... ew, I just feel warm myself, maybe I have some fever or so.- _yes that is._

She eyed me suspiciously. -Right. Uhm, Michi, I have to get going, I have a date, you know.-

-When were you thinking to tell me 'bout that?!- I was a mix of happiness and surprise, of course for my friend; she suffered so much when she lost Carl.

-Don't shout like that, I was looking forward telling you this evening but as I got in here I found you laying on the sofa head on the pillow, arms and legs scattered up and down, I thought you were dead.- And she is right besides the fact I actually am not dead uwu.

-Well don't worry, you can go if you have a date.- I was pretending to be offended. She knows but instead she sends me one of her looks, she is plotting something.

-I was thinking, why don't you get over Mike by letting me introduce you to someone. I could tell Simon to bring someone over. Any preferences..?-

 _Blond, green eyed, possibly._ Where did it come from?

-No thanks but I'm not in a good shape these days. Not to mention my will to get a new boyfriend.- yes, irony flaws from my lips like a waterfall.

-Oh, did you get your new job? How was your interview?-

Oh dear not that again, it has been a week, Mr Tenou told me he would phone me, but no news since that day. What a performance I made back then.

I am saved by the clock, which reminds my friend she is running late.

-Anyway, I'm getting you a pair, so get ready, next time, you'll have a good looking man on a date with me and Simon.- She winks and waves goodbye leaving me to my wondering again. Phase four just doesn't want to go away. The first phase is the indifference, than the anger, the realisation, the depression, that leads to a stronger anger which can become self-destructive, not bad huh? You are wondering than, what's more frustrating: thinking about Mike or Haruka? I don't know either.

I throw my head on my sofa's pillow.

•

 _POV Haruka_

Switching off the shower I put a towel around my waist, while running another one throughout my hair, the good thing about having my hair short is that I don't need to dry them. Throwing the same towel around my shoulders I check myself on the huge mirror upon the sink. From that prospective I can see my body from waist to head. A droplet caresses my temple down to my cheek, my neck, clavicle, where it stood, between it and my shoulder muscles. Here it shows a purple mark, that was the same spot where until this morning I could see the faint mark Michiru left me, I smirk because my latest lover probably found out someone else has bitten there, and bit harder as a gift. My smirk soon leaves my lips as I remember about Tamra. That woman is going to torture me, if she finds this out, my father would be the first one to be informed, and my detention would start soon. And his punishment is never light.

It is true I am Haruka Tenou, the great heir of TenouInc, but I also am a son and if my father cannot allow himself to 'fire' me, he can perfectly take away my pleasures.

Focusing on Tamra, I feel like it's all a mask, a script already written, because she, like me, cheats on me too, and I think she knows about my relations with other women, she is just waiting for a proof. Between us there is like a mutual agreement: we can do anything we want when we're not at bed, but whether we decide to hit on other people, that should be done privately so that no one would notice. Our reputation, our mask was more important. It has always been.

-What a creap.- I wonder my gaze from my wet hair to my green eyes, straight nose, thin lips, my jawline, seeing a hint of beard. _I should get rid of this._ I don't like beard, either my lovers don't, I don't see why I should keep it.

I wonder again my gaze on my neck to my Adam's apple, to my shoulders and my strong chest, abs and so on. _I have to go training._ Yes a bit of kickboxing should help with this tension stuck in myself from over a week.

I feel unsatisfied. As if that girl, Michiru, a woman like anyone I have been at bed with, opened a hole in my body, I can not find sexual satisfaction. Of course I am the same in bed, I come as usual, just... a hint of something under my skin... -Bullshit.-

Enough. I need run a few laps before 8 am, I hurry up putting my underwear, as well as my jogging suit, mp3. During the road to the door I let my gaze travel on the curves of the brunette I picked up yesterday. She was good, though she should improve something with her blowjob (:o), maybe I should recall her, she gave me her number yesterday, just in case.

I may recall her. Just maybe.

•

 **8am**

-Tenou-san, on time as always.- I see him smiling proudly. -did you hear the news?-

I look back at him dumbfounded. -Seems like in the next two weeks two new employees should be coming in here.- He is really excited, his smile is bright.

-So?- It really doesn't matter to me.

-They are two women.- He is smiling. I do not mention to smile.

-Beautiful, wavy hair, deep gaze, sexy.- I stare at him. I see his eyebrows titling.

-Women, equal pussy.- his smile is finally fading.

-Aw man, one of them is going to be your secretary!- I watch him who stiffened exasperated. -you not even excited?-

-You should have said before I was going to have a new secretary. That changes everything.- I know my features drastically turns from stone to a smirk, but I can't help it, I have been asking my father a secretary for a looong time. He never agreed. Now, what made him change cards on the table? My grin turns into a frown as I watch Miranda coming closer to my spot. I take my leave from that employee, Brandy if I'm not wrong, stepping closer to her spot.

She is a pretty woman, a good catch for any man, for me too, except for the fact she was 45, more than 20 years older than me, dear she could be my mother. I shake my head tossing away those thoughts.

-Tenou-san, Tenou-sama wishes to see you in his studio in 10 minutes, he has important matters to discuss to you.- That said, she takes her leave as I recognise once again the reason why my father choose her as his own personal secretary. Sometimes I think she is closer to him than how I was able to be in my whole life, but anyway... she is cool and strictly direct to her interlocutor something my father admires in people.

 _I hope my secretary won't be like that._ I once wondered if they could possibly be in a physical relationship, but as soon as I got the chance to talk to her I understood she was a piece of stone. I can't figure my father trying to hit on her. -mph.- I try to stiffen my laughter.

Then I enter my office room, it was not big, on a human scale, calm simple and liveable, after all I have to spend 8 hours per day stuck up in this room. What amazes the most about this room is the view: from the back of my desk there was a glass screen, basically windows, kind of, and being at the seventh floor form here you can see a large spot of the city. You can even see the bay and if you are lucky when it doesn't rain you can catch a glimpse of sea. It's amazing. I'd like to take a picture. _Today was a lucky day._ Here that's it.

 _The sea is wonderful. I can even see her eyes, as deep as the ocean._

I shake my head. Where does it come from? I sighed coming closer the window, resting my forehead on the cool glass, arching my shoulders. I smirk. -Michiru is like anyone else here, just another employee who has been sleeping with me.-

I close my eyes.

Then why? Why I feel like the ocean is in her eyes, I only had a mere chance to catch her eyes, two weeks ago at my father's studio... I laugh remembering that little 'underwear accident' I'll surely have to tease her to get it back, unless she doesn't want to keep it as gift.

I open my eyes.

 _Got to talk to my father,_ I think exiting the room, unconsciously thinking the ocean is beautiful.

•

 _POV Michiru_

The sun is shining that brightly I can almost feel sun rays penetrating me. Well you got it, it is pretty hot. I would take the chance to go to the beach, but today I have to get out my house to go shopping. And oh yes my fourth and fifth phases have been exceeded pretty well, and even though I'm not totally fine I had to get out. Hell it has been three days I didn't escape the prison. My daylike was: during the morning feeling depressed for Mike, eating if I was mood on, afternoon being upset because of that smirk of Haruka, evening thinking they were both assholes womaniser. The worst part was the night: dreaming of none other then Haruka. Yes... Haruka Tenou. That damn blond devil. The dreams... well were not exactly chaste, and in the morning I woke up feeling aroused. Frustrating, definitely.

 _That has to end, Michiru. You are going to work with him._ I could never survive if I'd get aroused just looking at him.

And yes, I am going to work for the TenouInc, I'll get my own desk and so on, though I am still an employee of Haruka's at least he would not stick all day long next to me to tease. Besides he has a lot of employees, he cannot hit on me too much, right?

In the email informing about my stay as an employee at the Inc it is written I personally have to provide an adequate clothing. This is the reason why I'm at the shopping centre, past the physical need to get out.

-Look over here, Michiru Kaiou, already out of the hibernation?- It is Akane and she is upset. Well, she is right after all. Since I fell depressed I locked myself up like a hedgehog. I switched off the phone and I ignored her, I deserve it.

-Hey Akane.- I try the cute-friend approach.

-Oh no Kaiou, don't hey-me, I'm upset with you. You switched your phone off, you didn't answer the door bell you never get out, I was worried sick.-

-You see Akane it's been a tough month and...- She raises a hand to my face.

-Don't care about the explanations, right now you are coming with me, I am here shopping with friends, bet you are here for the same reason, so come with me now.- I am grabbed from the forearm so I don't have much choices. -and also I've made up a date for you. Friday, 8pm, at Montefalco restaurant, I'll pick you up at 7pm, be ready.- I make an attempt to speak, and I'm turned down again. -I checked on your schedules, your new job starts on Monday. And after what you DID, don't you dare object.-

Today is Tuesday. Three days.

-Seems it's all settled.-

-Nice choice of words. Let's go.-She smiles, at least I'm forgiven, Akane is frightening when she's upset.

•

 **Okkkayyy. That's it. As you can see I tried to fix my grammar mistakes but it's kind of difficult, since I'm used to write using the past(it's way easier that present/past alternations), so here I tried to put extra attention to grammar. This story is a light humor, so I hope you are enjoying it. If there is any mistake, report it to me, thank you all.**

 **Now stop blabbering.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **-Aia:thanks for the review, as u can see I improved my grammar (hope so ahaha)**

 **-addicted.spirit :Thanks for your review and I hope you'll like it.**

 **-elizabeth charlotte: ;)**

 **-VKLOREO23: I didn't like the idea of a beta reader, I wanted to improve myself. So I did :). I also like a looot ff HarukaxMichiru no yuri, I love haruka as a woman as it has to be, but man, I'm a girl too and I have fantasies including haruka as man lol. I liked the idea and wrote it down. Glad even though my mistakes you enjoyed it. Kisses.**


End file.
